Star's Reality Check
Star's Reality Check is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson, which airs on Disney XD. The series follows the adventures of fourth grader girl Sarah Williams (voiced by Eden Sher), who nicknamed herself "Star Butterfly" because of her obsession with anime, convincing herself that she's one of those Japanese heroes. The show premiered on January 18, 2015 on Disney Channel as a special preview, becoming the most-watched animated series debut in Disney XD’s history; the first season subsequently officially premiered on Disney XD on March 30, 2015. Set Up Sarah Williams (Eden Sher) is a 9 year old girl in fourth grade, nicknamed by herself as "Star Butterfly". She has an obsession with anime, specifically Sailor Moon, and convinces herself that she is a hero. She goes on many adventures in the real world, believing that everything around her is magical, dangerous or harmless. She has many friends and enemies. Three of those enemies are three boys one is a Dragon Ball Z fan named Marco Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur, who is nicknamed "Soul" by his buddies at Karate practice, making him Sarah's opposite. And two brothers Jerry (Carlos Alazraqui) and Jack (Billy West) Anderson that are Super Mario Bros gamers and decide to mess around with their dad's camera making funny parodies of Mario and Luigi's adventures, but get bothered by Sarah's annoying obsession and try to get her to go away. Sarah's parents Joe (Zachery Levi) and Marion (Jill Talley), try to get her to see the real world as she is supposed to see it, but fail. The family cat Larry (Nick Bakay) however is brought with Sarah during her adventures in the real world and thoughtfully and silently, comments on the stupidity of Sarah's imaginative mind during times whenever she encounters something she's never seen before but still wants the better for her and worries about her future and where it might lead her if she doesn't get her act together. Characters * Sarah "Star Butterfly" Williams (Played by Eden Sher): An optimistic nine year old fourth grader who has an obsession with anime such as Sailor Moon and convinces herself that she is a super hero from that genre of cartoons. * Marco "Soul" Diaz (Played by Adam McArthur): A tough karate obsessed ten year old fifth grader who is Sarah's opposite rival as he is the Dragon Ball Z fan. The two of them generally fight each other at school or in their neighborhood * Jerry Anderson (Played by Carlos Alazraqui): An angry nine year old fourth grader and the younger brother of Jack Anderson by one year. Jerry and his brother are gamers of Super Mario and generally have a bit of fun playing with their dad's camera and acting out different horribly put together parodies of the adventures that Mario and Luigi go on. * Jack Anderson (Played by Billy West): A generally calm ten year old fourth grader and the older brother of Jerry Anderson by one year. * Larry (Played by Nick Bakay): A sarcastic Yellow cat that has a rude habbit of mocking a situation in true hilarious fashion. He is dragged on some adventures Sarah has, as he acts as her parrot on her shoulder. Production Nefcy began pitching the show when she was in her third year of college, when Cartoon Network was actively soliciting the creation of pilots for prospective new shows. She pitched the show to Cartoon Network's at the time president Stuart Snyder during 2010 while working on MAD TV, but the show was turned down because he didn't like the set up calling it "too relateable". In addition to Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z, Nefcy has said that she had heavy influence in her youth from the animated Japanese shows Magic Knight Rayearth, Revolutionary Girl Utena and Unico, the last of which featured a pink unicorn. She also cited shows unrelated to Japanese animation such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''and was influenced by independent comic series such as ''Scott Pilgrim and ''The Dungeon. ''With regards to the development of more strong female characters, Nefcy said that she "looked at TV over the years and I have had to go to Japan when I was younger to find the cartoons that had the characters that I wanted to see. It was always a question of 'Well, why isn't that on TV in the U.S.?'"